A programmable logic device (PLD) including path transistors with a boosting function can operate at a high speed and has a high area efficiency because of having fewer elements than a conventional programmable logic device including an SRAM. Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a multi-context PLD including path transistors with a boosting function.